Talk:Miles-Lola Relationship/@comment-4441793-20170107232157
I underestimated Lola and I am so pleasantly surprised at how hard I’ve fallen in love with her this season. This girl. The so-called “dumb one”, which she is clearly not. *Exhales* Has more sense than most of her peers and damn near all of the Degrassi alumni when it comes to love. Sure, the shit she pulled with Shiny in the first season was shady but once she got confirmation out of Tiny’s mouth that he was in love with Shay, she LEFT. She declined his offer to stay with her regardless. No, she said she wasn’t nobody’s second choice and there wasn’t shit else to talk about after that. Sure, she mourned the break-up for months after but it came more from not having someone than not having Tiny himself. And then along came Miles. Sparks flew. A true bond was formed. She accepted his bisexuality AND she accepted that he was with someone else. But it still came from a place of dignity because she had no expectations of him becoming her man, officially. She just wanted to feel good and she made him feel just AS good, hell, probably even better. What probably impressed me most of all was the fact that she didn’t immediately see a shotgun wedding with Miles or the opportunity to get some five, six figure child support checks coming in the mail the minute she found out she was pregnant. It was like “Nah, fam, fuck it, I’m good. Straight to the mawfuckin’ chop-chop” The fact that she even went through with the abortion without getting a chance to even tell Miles shows that she kept it REAL and wasn’t looking for him to say something that might make her change her mind. Lola would NEVER feel secure if she had to use a baby(though it takes two to make one, I acknowledge that) to get a dude to wanna be with her when he told her from the jump that he’s not leaving his man. She would once again find herself feeling like second best; a pain she’s not trying to relive. Though her Tiny/Shay situation was much different, the lesson was essentially the same(you can’t pressure/manipulate a nigga for his time and affections, it will ALWAYS backfire) and it only took her ONE time, just ONE TIME, to learn it. Which(spoken with love) was much a faster growth than her predecessors Alli Bhandari and Manny Santos had. That’s rare for a person her age(and even some grown ass men and women), both on Degrassi and the real world; that’s why I’m so proud of her. Nonetheless, Miles confirmed(to his own boyfriend’s FACE at that) that he DOES love her and though she doesn’t consciously know that, I’m sure she can feel it/sense it. STILL, with the circumstances at hand, she did the right thing, the smart thing and the mature thing. So if they EVER have another chance, this is why she’d deserve it and why I’ve gained so much respect for her. That’s a real ass chick and Miles has ALWAYS been a MAN about his shit. The honesty is what captures my heart the most between the Mola pairing.